In various orthopedic surgical procedures, it is necessary to align and secure two severed bone portions in a relatively fixed relationship to each other. For example, it is often necessary to establish such a secured relationship after a bone has been fractured as a result of either natural causes or physician intervention. To ensure that the bone can regenerate in the proper orientation and fuse the fracture, it is important that the bone portions be fixed in the desired position during bone regeneration.
It is known in the art to provide metal plates for the repair of bone fractures. The plates are generally secured to the fractured bone portions with fasteners such as screws. Among other applications, the plates and fasteners are used to provide rigid stabilization of sternum fractures. The plates conventionally employed for sternum osteosynthesis generally comprise small, generally flat, elongated sections of metal. The sections contain round and perhaps elongated screw holes at various points along their lengths for fastening the sections to bone.
In one technique for sternum reconstruction, a plate having one or more apertures is drawn against the surface of the sternum so that the plate spans the severed region of the sternum. The plate is then bent into shape and secured to the sternum using a plurality of fasteners seated within the apertures. Subsequently, the fasteners and plate may be removed to allow surgical access to the sternum (e.g., to treat vital organs within the thoracic cavity). Finally, the same plate or a new plate is again fastened to the sternum through engagement of the fasteners with the sternum.
While known systems utilizing plates and fasteners for aiding the osteosynthesis of severed bone regions have proven to be acceptable for certain applications, such systems are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance. In this regard, many known systems require time consuming attachment. Additionally, known systems which necessitate the insertion, removal, and subsequent reinsertion of fasteners into the bone negatively affect fastener purchase. Furthermore, many known systems do not facilitate cutting of the plate to provide expedited physician access to the area or cavity previously enclosed by the plate.